


【DickJay+TimJay】藏匿于光

by WYYW



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Dick Grayson, Beta Tim Drake, M/M, Omega Jason Todd
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: Tim觉得Jason需要帮助，确实如此，但不是他想的那种。Dick觉得Jason需要帮助，确实如此，而且就是他想的那种。





	1. 设定（随时补充）

Beta生育能力很低，不做任何措施的情况下，平均一人一生就只有一个孩子（只考虑出生不考虑成年），双Beta配对的话一辈子没孩子的占三分之一。Alpha和Omega生育能力强但在发情期很耗体力，所以在原始社会就演化出了新的婚姻家庭形式。

原始社会甚至到封建社会，都是Alpha大族长带领一群族人生活，可以是Alpha带外族Omega回来加入家族，也可以是Omega带外族Alpha回来加入家族，区别是后者的话需要先和现任族长确定地位高低，要额外战斗所以比较少；Beta只需要族长认可就可以加入，但是因为加入别的家族很困难还未必能生育，生育了也很难获得足够资源，所以Beta基本留在自己的家族内负责帮助自己的兄弟姐妹Alpha／Omega照顾家庭抚育孩子，这样也算是传递了自己的部分基因，而且自己家人的话，共同分享伴侣的可能性更大，自己的孩子也更容易获得资源倾斜。当然，不和家庭中的Alpha／Omega有肉体关系，纯粹互帮互助的Beta也不少见。 

进入现代社会后，生产力大大增加，只有一个Alpha和一个Omega的家庭也能生存，加上在辅助措施的帮助下Beta的生育能力终于提升到了平均1.5个后代（还是只考虑出生不考虑成年），脱离家族组建家庭的比例高了一点，但依旧是以大家庭内分成若干个小家庭为主流模式。 

不存在无副作用的抑制剂，只有消除信息素的中和剂。唯一一种抑制剂因为会对使用者造成不可逆伤害而被禁，持续服用这类抑制剂一年的Omega激素水平甚至可以和Beta的相混淆，Wayne企业Lex企业等均在研发无副作用的发情期抑制剂，但进展不容乐观。


	2. 第一章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咕，咕咕，咕咕咕咕——

Jason回到哥谭后做的第一件事，就是购买一间新的发情期专用安全屋。

没办法，和其他城市不同，爆炸、怪物、反派袭击亦或是疯狂暴走的植物都可以算作哥谭的常态不可抗力，即使是Bruce Wayne——蝙蝠侠都不能保证他的Wayne庄园次次完好无损，事发时甚至不在哥谭的Jason自然更不用说。

这就是为什么Jason购买了一间“新的”发情期专用安全屋。虽然他确实很喜欢原本的那间，也开始逐渐将那里视为一个“家”，但面对着一片断壁残垣和Wayne企业赞助的废墟清理团队，即使是红头罩也只能默默地收下保险公司——依旧姓Wayne，理所当然，毕竟没有其他保险公司愿意来抢哥谭的业务——的赔偿金转战别处。

负责赔偿事宜的是一位中年Beta女性，口音不是本地人，一看就是会从其他城市前来哥谭工作的两类人员里富有同情心的那一种——顺便一提，另一种是坏到没边慕名前来的。她看着眼前随随便便套着T恤衫和牛仔裤的Omega欲言又止，想了想又在他的赔偿单上添了些数字，在Jason准备离开时急急地拽住他的袖口，低声劝他还是赶紧拿着这笔钱离开哥谭为妙。

Jason平生最难应付的事情出现了——他人的好意，显然他做不到一甩手就走，但他更想不出什么可以摆在明面上的必须留在哥谭的理由，只好装作内向不善交流的样子点头示意，随后匆匆离开。

他当然知道她为什么这么劝他，一个单身的、没有家族照料的、依靠信息素消除剂生存的Omega，怎么看都应该在事情发展到不可挽回的地步之前离开这里。任意一版性教育课本上关于Omega的内容里都会强调Omega需要一个固定的安全地点作为自己度过发情期的场所，这能给他们充足的安全感，尤其是在这个Omega还是单身，没有任何Alpha或是Beta陪伴的时候。然而这里是哥谭，随便哪个义警和反派的追逐战都有可能打碎Omega身处之地的窗户玻璃来一次实实在在的惊吓，而这还是最轻的打扰。官方统计里哥谭市存活的Omega在分化后第一年选择结合的比例达到76%之多和混乱的城市现状绝对脱不开关系，只不过鉴于为了安全感而屈服于自己的本能随便和某个Alpha结合这件事本身并不会对Omega造成生命威胁，哥谭的绝大部分Omega到现在为止还没能适应环境。

绝大部分，没错，但他可是Jason Todd，没什么是他适应不了的——虽然在浸泡拉萨路池水之前，Jason还是一个彻头彻尾的Beta。能让他分化成Alpha或者Omega的基因多年来一直死死沉睡着，直到绿莹莹的池水治愈了他的身体、带回了他的理智，顺带激活了能让他成为一个Omega的那部分基因。

没有人会在十六周岁之后才分化，即使有基因在这个年龄激活也只会导致生殖系统发育不成熟，最终变成生育能力稍微强一点但也没有强上多少的Beta。不过，拉萨路池买一送一，在激活基因的同时将发育不成熟的器官当做创伤修复，于是Jason就这样成了Omega，还是不能被永久标记，发情期也不规律的那种。

Talia告诉他即使是Bruce的信息素水平也没办法在他身上留下超过三个月的标记，Jason决定不去想她是怎么得出这么具体的数字的，但她没必要骗他。不能被永久标记是好事，至少对于他所从事的职业来说是。Jason一点都不想因为偶然事故被某个超级反派绑定终生，和这个优点相比，附加的“发情期不规律”不过是无伤大雅的小麻烦。更何况所谓的“不规律”不过是发情期间隔与发情期时长成正比，并不是说他会在某次殴打反派的时候毫无预兆地进入发情期，这就更无所谓了。

毕竟现在唯一可以中断发情期的抑制剂只在黑市高价售卖的原因，是服用它会对Omega的身体造成不可逆转的伤害。它确实很有效，据Jason所知，持续服用这类抑制剂一年的Omega激素水平甚至可以和Beta的相混淆——当然，到了这时候，不停药是百分之百的多器官衰竭，停药则要面对突然爆发的最短十天的发情期，也没有多少Omega能挨过去。

Jason虽然不把自己看成什么无价之宝，却也不想因为这个愚蠢的原因回到坟墓里去。按摩棒和跳蛋不能完美地替代一个Alpha或者Beta，但总比靠何止不完美的抑制剂度过没有发情期的一年然后去世强得多。红头罩珍爱生命，尤其是自己的。

 

 

Jason花了足足一周时间来整理他新买下的顶层公寓：连锁一起换掉整扇门，搬入适合自己审美的家具装饰，以及最重要的——搬入武器和装备。尽管他所处的位置算是治安不错的“好区”，但在哥谭，这只不过意味着半夜游逛的混混和兜售违禁药物的贩子不像其他地区那么多而已。Jason也承认GCPD的努力和付出，但事实如此，在哥谭这群疯子面前，警察们辛苦的日夜巡逻除了能让居民自欺欺人地假装自己很安全以外，并没有什么实际用处。

从他刚刚学会思考开始，Jason就一直在想着同一个问题：在这接二连三的【——】下，哥谭人民到底为什么还执拗地留在这里？

Jason一直都没能得出一个合理的答案，就像他一直都不知道自己为什么非要在这时候回到哥谭度过自己的发情期一样。

最近一年他的发情周期都是长周期——间隔三个月，发情期五天的那种——不管怎么想，这都应该是他离开哥谭而非回来的理由。短周期的两天发情期就算了，五天对哥谭来说可发生的变数太多，但Jason仍然选择回到了这里。

怎么说呢，家就是家，即使这个“家”的名字是哥谭也不例外。与其在陌生的地方对付不知道从哪里冒出来更不知道有什么能力的家伙，在哥谭殴打自己的“老朋友”还是更顺手一点。

再次确认冰箱已经被牛奶和饮用水填满，柜子里也储备了足够的热量高保质期又长的巧克力一类食物，Jason满意地在待办事项清单上勾下了几个对号。

现在，只有一件事前面的方格还是空白的了。

 

 

不会被标记不意味着Jason就想在发情期和随便某个路人——或者更糟糕，某个他要对付的人——搞上。所以无论他有什么预定要做的事项，能提前解决就提前解决，不能的再尽量推迟，哥谭远远不止一个义警，这就意味着基本上没什么事情是非他不可。

尽管Jason眼下才开始出现那么一点发情期的前兆，但他早在刚刚回到哥谭的时候就好好敲打了一番自己的“手下”，然后把趁他不在就觊觎东区的家伙们收拾了一遍，将最花精力的两项彻底解决掉。然后就是搬入和整理新家，他必须赶在发情期到来之前做好准备。这就是清单上留下的最后一项是“和Tim交换情报”的原因——万一他没能抽出空来，直接用通讯器就能解决；如果是现在这样稍显紧迫但不是完全抽不出时间，去吃一顿饭也完全没有问题。

毕竟前兆期同样跟着他的发情期延长了一倍，两天时间对和Tim吃一顿饭聊聊天来说完全足够。加上对他们这样的义警来说用信息素消除剂再正常不过，Tim身为Beta在这方面本身也不如Alpha敏锐，要安全地蒙混过关并不是难事。

提前勾上这最后一个方格，Jason放下手上的清单看了看墙上的时钟。时间还算充裕，他完全可以开自己最心爱的那辆摩托车，用不会被警察盯上的速度“慢悠悠”地过去。

 

 

新换上的方格桌布、盛满鲜榨橙汁的玻璃杯、洁白的瓷质餐盘……当然，还有摆在桌子中央的那盘Alfred亲手制作华夫饼。

开玩笑的，是小甜饼。

不是他低估Jason对老管家的尊敬之情，但Tim毫不怀疑，如果连续三次和对方分享Alfred的华夫饼，Jason绝对会在第四次拒绝留下来吃点东西顺便聊聊无关情报的事情。

这在同一个家族的Beta之间是不寻常的事，不过，他们本来也算不上一个寻常的家族。

Bruce的确是相当强大的Alpha，绝大多数时候其他人对他的领导者位置没有任何异议。Alfred比起管家更像是和这个家族密不可分的一员，所有人都承认他是家族中的Beta成员。

但其他人就很复杂了，最大的问题是，他们之中有三个人和Bruce没有血缘关系。

不是说Bruce会因此偏心什么的，只是生理作用不是你不想就没有用，比如，Omega的发情期问题。

感谢命运，他们之中还没有一个Omega。十分显而易见，Dick是Alpha；至于Tim，看就知道他肯定是身体发育较另两个性别延后的Beta；Damian才刚到分化的年龄，暂时还没有问题，不过鉴于他对兄弟们的观感，无论他分化成哪个性别都免不了一阵鸡飞狗跳；至于Jason，他也是Beta，但比Tim的情况还要复杂一点。

众所周知，Beta的生育能力极其低下，根据统计显示，即使是在现代医学的帮助下，Beta的生育率也只有0.6。不是他们不想，是不能，像Alfred那样拥有一个后代在Beta群体里已经是值得庆贺的事情了。

因此几乎所有Beta都选择跟随自己Alpha或者Omega兄弟姐妹或者好友组建家庭，Tim也是如此——区别大概是他并没有亲兄弟姐妹，所以选择的是加入Dick未来的家庭——但Jason不一样，或者说他不再一样了。

据Tim所知，Jason在死亡之前对加入Dick的家庭并没有抵触，Dick自然也持欢迎态度，但现在呢？

已经发生了太多事情。

Tim还没自以为是到觉得Jason会很乐意主动地再回到他们中间来，无论是现在Bruce主导的家族还是未来Dick主导的家庭都是。这其中的原因错综复杂，Tim也同样不愿意插手进去干涉，但就他个人而言，他希望能和Jason改善关系——各个方面的。

这就是为什么他在得知Jason回到哥谭后第一时间邀请对方来自己的安全屋，嗯，“交换情报”。尽管他们两个都对最近几次“交换情报”的含水量心知肚明，但Tim需要一个借口，很巧的是，Jason似乎也是一样。上一次见面时Jason甚至没有穿制服，正大光明地走到他的安全屋门口敲门，反倒把Tim吓了一跳。

现在探讨这个问题还为时过早，毕竟他们两人之间的关系尚在暧昧不清的阶段，一丝称得上浪漫的气息也无，但Tim早就思考过了未来。毕竟已经是现代社会，两个Beta的结合并没有太大阻力，在顶端科技的帮助下，氪星人都能与地球的男性Alpha拥有后代，两个Beta自然更是不在话下。虽然流程复杂需要的资金量更是挡下了99%以上的Beta，但这对他们这样最不缺的就是钱的人来说完全算不上阻碍。如果Jason想要血脉相连的家人，如果他愿意基因的另一半由Tim提供……虽然有点对不起Dick，Tim也只好和他打声招呼毁约了。

不过，鉴于Dick现在连固定的恋人都没有更不要说结婚对象，他们两人之间又没什么超出兄弟情谊的关系，Tim毁约与否其实没什么影响。

惊觉自己的思维太过发散，Tim连忙收拢起自己杂乱的思绪，瞄了一眼桌上的闹钟——距离他们约好的时间还有半个小时，如果Jason是从他那间新买的安全屋出发的话，现在应该已经在路上了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想多攒一些等到桶生日再放出，过了几个月惊觉我居然只写了一章……于是还是发出来了_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 我跟你们港啊，不放出来就有一种“我全部咕掉也没人知道”的安心感——然后就超安心的咕下去了啊！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新是什么，什么是更新？

二十分钟后，Jason将摩托停在了Tim安全屋的门旁。

 

这是郊区独栋的两层建筑，很不起眼，尤其是在这个时间。夏季午后的阳光强烈得让人睁不开眼睛，最无畏的勇士也不会在这个时候冒着被晒成鳐鱼干的风险走到空调房外面去观察一栋普通的房屋附近发生了什么。

 

Jason摘下头盔放到摩托车座上，将汗湿的头发拨到一边，在房屋的阴影中仰头看了下二楼阳台的栏杆。大致估算好了合适的位置，再度确定过四周无人，Jason后退几步，猛冲上去踩着窗户边沿借力跃起，一把抓住栏杆，顺势撑起身体行云流水般翻了过去。

 

“我迟到了吗？”

 

隔着阳台的透明玻璃门冲着已经等在那里的Tim打了声招呼，Jason若无其事地走进室内，借厨房的水龙头将手上沾到的尘土冲洗干净。

 

“没。”

 

对眼前这一幕早已见怪不怪，Tim简短地作出否定的回答，顺带吸了一口还冰着的橙汁，继续看他的文件。

 

“你收拾好新的安全屋了？”

 

Tim的目光始终停留在手中的文件上，一直到Jason坐到他对面，Tim这才合上文件夹抬眼看向对方，口中问出的却是不相关的问题。

 

“是啊，才收拾好。”

 

对Tim知道他买了一间新安全屋的事，Jason毫不惊讶。实际上他们所有人都知晓其他人在哥谭的安全屋位置，只是不会放到明面上去说。Jason也不怕有人会因此在不知情的情况下闯进他那间有特殊作用的安全屋，大部分情况下，他们这些义警还是很有分寸的，不会随随便便就出现在对方的领地里——当然，更重要的原因其实是他的这间安全屋是纯粹的物理防御系统，摆在外面的程序只是障眼法，牢固的金属门栓、加厚的同样材质的门板、还有外星金属制造的门链、窗户外的防盗栏，这些才是真正的保障，就算是蝙蝠侠也不可能做到不发出一点声音的潜入。

 

“那么首先是你要的东西，时不时跑来你地盘的那群人背后的大家伙。”Tim合上手中的文件夹，抬起明亮的蓝眼睛看向他，“企鹅人，看来他最近的赌场生意不那么兴旺。”

 

“是吗？那他就会发现现在更不兴旺了。”Jason耸耸肩拿起一块小甜饼。他没费心去查究竟是谁带头开始缓慢侵入他的地盘，没有细究的必要，无论是谁先，企鹅双面亦或是别的什么人，手伸过界的统统揍一遍就是。

 

不过既然知道是企鹅人起的头，Jason也没宽宏大量到就这样把他和其他人一般公平对待，等这几天过去，再去砸两次场子好了。

 

“至于你要的东西，在这儿。”

 

Jason推出一个u盘，里面是他之前去砸场子时从对方电脑里获取的犯罪证据，Tim正在对付双面，有了它们算是锦上添花。如果只是打算揍那些家伙一顿，那这些证据其实没什么意义，但要把他们送进监狱，证据是必不可少的——虽然对他们进入之后到底能待多久这件事Jason持悲观态度。

 

“希望这次不是阿卡姆监狱一日游。”

 

或者更糟糕，阿卡姆超市一日游。Jason放下被自己咬了一口的小甜饼，一想到这群家伙多姿多彩的逃狱方式，他十分有理由地烦躁起来——他可是一直都记得猫头鹰那时他抓到的急冻人几小时不到就重整旗鼓跑出来捣乱这件事。刨除把急冻人关进去和急冻人逃出来的时间，他在阿卡姆呆的时间跟那年Jason在感恩节购物日的超市收银台排出来的时间也差不多少了。

 

“之前我帮忙加固过那边的系统，一个月还是没问题的。”

 

Tim放下文件夹，站起身来，Jason有些莫名其妙地看向他。

 

“你从那边赶过来果然还是太热了吧，我去把温度调低一点。”

 

Tim不好意思地冲他笑笑，走向客厅开始在沙发的靠垫堆里寻找空调遥控器。

 

“等下，你开了空调！”

 

Jason猛地起身，差点带翻了他自己面前的冰橙汁。

 

“是啊，怎么了？”Tim被他的语气吓了一跳，茫然地抬头看向Jason，而Jason已经无暇顾及自己的语气，他慌乱地看向客厅里他一直没有注意过的空调，显示屏上的数字的的确确是——「78℉」。

 

对Omega来说，这世上最糟糕的事情的前兆是什么？

 

是像很多小说里会写到的那样：你以为你觉得很热你变得烦躁没胃口是因为夏天就是这个样子，你很安全你的发情期还要晚一些来，然而这却是正式进入热潮前的最后一波提醒。

 

 

 

 

“抱歉Tim我要处理一些事情——”

 

这是Tim听到的Jason的最后一句话，随后便是玻璃拉门被粗暴拉开和Jason急匆匆冲出去的声音，等到他丢下空调遥控器赶到阳台，Jason的身影已经和他停在楼下的摩托车一起消失不见。

 

这太不对劲了。

 

Tim看向滚落在楼下草丛中的摩托车头盔。

 

要他无视这其中的诡异之处，除非现在就天降一辆卡车直接把他撞成失忆。

 

随即，急刹车的声音适时地在他耳边响起——

 

 

Tim手忙脚乱地掏出用最大音量播放刹车声的手机，肯定是有谁对他恶作剧了，十成九点九九是少年泰坦的那帮人之一，但这不是重点。

 

他看着来电显示的「Alfred」，接通了电话。

 

 

Alfred突然打电话过来的原因只有一个，Damian分化成了Alpha。

 

Tim并不惊讶，虽说按照一个人的性格来判定对方的分化结果已经被证实并不准确，但要他想象一个Beta或者Omega的Damian也着实不那么容易。不管怎么说，Tim是一个Beta，Damian分化成什么都不会影响到他——仅仅是理论上不会。

 

刚分化的Alpha会本能地排斥在自己的领地出现其他没血缘关系的Alpha，以及……不被他接受的Beta。Tim对自己和Damian的关系如何心中有数，Alfred和Bruce显然也是，这就是为什么Alfred会给他打来电话。

 

Tim倒不是很在乎一段时间不能回韦恩大宅，他不会逃避战斗，尤其是和Damian的，但这并不意味着他乐意有事没事为了面子给自己找架打。况且真到有需要的时候，绕开Damian进蝙蝠洞也不是什么难事。真正令他在意的是，Alfred在他之前也给Dick和Jason分别打去了电话，只有Dick接了。

 

Jason身上到底出了什么问题？

 

Tim有足够的时间来整理他的线索，他是仅次于Bruce的侦探，而这两项对此却毫无帮助——他所知的线索寥寥无几，完全不足以支撑起任何推论。

 

唯一的也是最快捷的解决方法是，去找Jason。

 

 

 

 

Jason的新安全屋还是在电梯直达一层一户的公寓楼顶层——和大多数人想象中的相反，以蝙蝠为标志的哥谭义警并不排斥采光良好的高层住宅。破解掉电梯的刷卡系统并没有花上Tim太多时间，几分钟后，他就顺利地站在了Jason新安全屋的门外。

 

有点不对劲。

 

这是Tim从电梯里踏出来时的第一反应，他抽了抽鼻子，狐疑地环顾四周，然而除去那个八成是被Jason故意弄坏的小区摄像头，没有任何称得上可疑的东西。一层一户的设计本来就没给门口留下太多空间，一眼望去尽览无余，实在没有可以藏匿任何东西的地方，Tim也只得先暂时放置自己的本能疑惑，回到他一开始的目的。

 

“Jason？”

 

他试探着用力敲了敲门，又按了几下门铃，耐心地等待着。五分钟过去了，没有任何回应。

 

就像哥谭的任何一处地方一样，这一路的摄像头并不都那么完好，路程还不到一半Tim就已经无法在监控视频中捕捉到Jason的身影，一路追到这里靠得完全是他的推测。说到底这间安全屋不过是Jason众多安全屋其中之一，除了新一些并没有什么区别，Jason其实未必会回到这里。

 

然而莫名地，尽管没有任何回应，Tim却更加坚信Jason就在门内。

 

这很不符合他的性格，换作平时，至少他应该先去找过Jason另外几个安全屋再下决断——Jason离开时的样子虽然焦急却不像是发生了什么危及到他生命的事情，略花上一点时间去确认其它安全屋的状态理论上并不妨事。

 

再度用力敲了敲门，Tim这次没有等待，直接将自己的手机设置成了对Jason无限自动拨号，开始着手解除Jason的安全系统。

 

单纯地破解程序并不难，却也没什么用处。简单地用自己随身携带的便携电脑攻破防火墙并撬开门锁的下一个瞬间，Tim便意识到这个程序并非是这间安全屋的唯一防护。甚至可以说它连防护都算不上，只是Jason专门给其他人看的伪装而已，真正的防护则是切实存在于门上的金属制链锁。

 

破窗而入也是行不通的，贫民区出不起这笔钱，但对居住在哥谭的稍微有点钱的人来说，给窗户额外加上铁栏杆是必备的安全措施——毕竟不是每个人都那么擅长且时常走窗户进屋。Tim在楼下就注意到了，这座小区的所有楼层都加装了铁栏杆，Jason离开哥谭时被毁掉的那间也是如此。Tim并不清楚Jason是不是因为厌烦了总有人从他的窗户进来才特意保留了这样一间同样不方便他行动的安全屋，但无论Jason出于何种原因选择它，它现在都确实地妨碍了Tim的行动。

 

不管是选择破坏门上的链锁还是窗户的铁栏，显而易见都要耗费相当长一段时间，感谢一层一户的设计，Tim不用担心噪音会引来邻居。简单地权衡了一下两者被发现的可能性，他选择了前者。

 

「好吧，Tim，你得知道，在你下手的这一瞬间你就再也没办法合理地对Jason解释这一切了。」Tim严肃地警告着自己，手上却一刻不停地从他外套内面的隐藏口袋里翻找着合适的工具用在可怜的链锁上，「为什么他的安全屋防护被全面解除了、为什么会有人花上十几分钟去破坏一条链锁只为了确定他有没有在里面、以及，为什么Tim Drake一脸尴尬地站在这里。」

 

Tim小心翼翼地使用着小型电磨器，尽量减轻破坏链锁时发出的声音，手机安静地躺在他上衣的衣袋里，持续不断地拨着Jason的号码。

 

链锁的材质不是普通的金属，这个Tim一上手就意识到了。看起来不过是小指粗细的链条，磨损起来却是相当费力，因为摩擦产生的热量也远小于普通金属，倒是让他松了口气——在这种地方可没什么能用来冷却的东西。

 

第三次停手好让热量散去，Tim从衣袋中拿出手机，持续不断的拨号让手机外壳有些发烫，他静静地盯着拨号界面，数着铃声响起的次数借此打发时间。

 

自他拿起手机后的第九次铃声刚落，在Tim的注视下，电话接通了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以说我这样一个不会写肉的人为什么要搞ABO题材呢（。

几乎是在稍稍恢复了些许意识的那一瞬间，Jason就被那几乎毫无停歇的恼人铃声吸引去了注意力。他烦躁地伸长手臂，勉强将不知何时已经被他连同衣服一起甩到地上的手机从衣服堆里捞了上来。

不知已经响了多久的手机发热到烫手，令他回忆起刚退去的热潮。短周期的发情期就是这点麻烦，Jason不是第一次进入发情期什么都不懂的那些Omega，当然有为自己的特殊情况准备一些必要的道具，然而同样缩短了的发情前期只够他从Tim那里骑着摩托以最快的速度返回这间有着特殊用处的安全屋。他最后的记忆就是自己胡乱转动着钥匙近乎跌进门内，在仅存的意识指挥下开启防御措施，至于他是怎么上的床又是什么时候脱的衣服丢在地上，Jason一点印象都没有。实际上，直到现在他依旧像漂浮在云朵里一般恍惚，半点力气都使不上，满脑子都是对刚刚那一波热潮本能的失望。

意识到自己再度分神，Jason狠狠掐了下自己的手臂，借助疼痛勉强集中起注意力，看向手机屏幕。

来电：Tim Drake。

……他就该知道那个借口根本没用！

“喂，Tim。”

佯装无事地甫一开口，Jason就被自己沙哑无力的声音吓了一跳。该死的，他的声带简直就是一块粗糙的砂纸，勉勉强强地被气流振动起来发声。感谢之前安装的隔音层，Jason完全不想让楼下的邻居知道在他失去理智的那段时间里干了些什么。

“……Jason？”

Tim显然也被他的声音吓了一跳，停顿了一下，有些迟疑地开口。

“你还好吗？”

不，不好。

Jason舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，用理智死死按下就这么回答Tim的冲动。下一波热潮随时可能到来，包括食水在内所有他需要的东西离得都不远，但在刚刚的热潮里他耗费了太多的体力，而没能得到满足的本能在短周期里根本不会给他足够的休息时间来恢复到可以自行取用的状态。而这些还都不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是什么？是都到这个时候了他还要耗费宝贵的清醒时间，绞尽脑汁去搜寻一个合适的借口把Tim应付过去！

Holy shit！

 

“还可以。”

再度舔了舔嘴唇，Jason已经放弃用自己那仿佛已经干裂的喉咙假装一切都好。他上次经历短周期的发情还是在刺客联盟，和现在一样的毫无准备，但Talia的Omega仆从帮Jason准备好了所有他需要的东西。是的，没有结没有真正的性爱，但至少有人帮忙在这种时候递给他一瓶水，然后把他想要的东西塞到他手上。

“你生病了吗，还是受伤了？1到10，给我一个数字。”

Tim的语气谨慎了起来，Jason连想都不用想就知道，他一定在暗自评估Jason目前的身体状况并以此决定接下来该怎么做。

如果不是这个时候突兀地切断通讯百分百会招来一个红罗宾往他家门口一站，Jason真想就这样直接切断通话。

“没有什么1到10，听好了，Tim，除非你下一秒能站在我家门口，否则就让我自己解决！”

Jason自暴自弃般重重强调，虽然不是那么好过，两天的热潮也要不了谁的命，但把Tim招惹过来就另说了。Jason还是罗宾的时候同样做过抵抗信息素的训练，知道尽管Beta本来就对信息素不大敏感，到打开房门时也根本不可能发现不了他的状况。当然，防止被Tim发现并不是他设计这样一间安全屋的主要目的，但……

“事实上，”Tim沉默了一小下，有些不好意思地开口，正巧打断了Jason的思考，“我现在就在你的门口。”

……什么？

还不待Jason反应过来，Tim飞快地继续说了下去。

“首先很抱歉破坏了你的系统和门锁还磨断了大半条链锁，但是，无论如何请让我帮忙。Jason，你知道我能帮你。”

Jason有些费力的单手撑起身体，向之前从未注意过的门口看去，这才意识到他关上了卧室的门，从这里根本看不到门口的状况。

熟悉的热度渐渐袭上身体，Jason深吸一口气，知道留给自己的理智而不是本能做决定的时间不多了。

他是没谈过几次恋爱，但要说Jason完全没意识到这越来越频繁的“交换情报”次数背后的意思，那绝对是骗人的。平心而论，Jason对Tim有过敌意，可那并不针对Tim Drake本人，把他换成随便哪个家伙，Jason都会做出一样的决定——但Jason会答应这么多次约见，就完完全全是因为Tim Drake这个人了。

现在这个人和他之间只隔着一道门，而且愿意帮他。

放在平时这或许不是一个合适的解决方式，但至少，现在它是。

“来吧。”

Jason听见自己颤抖地吐气。

“……来帮我，Tim。”

 

 

“Jason？Jason？”

没有回应，从另一边传来的只有一些隐隐约约的无法分辨的声响，又过了几秒，通话被对面切断了。

Tim皱眉，单手将手机塞进衣袋，一刻不停地继续着电话接通之前的工作。就目前的状况来看，Jason应该没办法自己过来给他开门，那么，他这边破坏链锁的速度当然是越快越好。

原本剩下的工作量就不是很多，加上他现在拿到了Jason的许可不必再像之前那样小心翼翼，Tim只花了十分钟左右的时间便解除了拦在他面前的最后一道措施，果断地踏进门内。

 

不对劲。

这是他的第一反应。

各种意义上，Tim都还远远称不上“经验丰富” 。他十七岁，对发育比较延后的Beta来说，虽然过了对任何信息素都不敏感的年龄段，但还不到会被迷得晕头转向的年纪；他有过恋爱的经验，不过都是和同他一样的Beta；他最亲密的队友不是普通的人类，根本不会分化出第二性别；他是义警，习惯了周围所有人都拿信息素中和剂当沐浴露和香水用……但他接受过这方面的针对性训练，在夜晚的巡逻中遇到过这样的状况，最重要的是，他的本能对此再清楚不过。

Tim终于找到了从电梯出来时就让他不自觉地被吸引走注意力的异样感从何而来。

这间安全屋里有一个正处在发情期的Omega。

 

零散的线索纷纷借着这一根线牵连起来，为什么Jason面对Alfred的小甜饼却显得没什么食欲，为什么Jason会对他已经打开空调这件事反应极大，为什么Jason如此急着离开甚至不接电话，以及，为什么Jason始终保留着这样一间不方便他自己作为义警的行动的安全屋。

因为当Jason停留在这间安全屋的时候，他需要的不是一个行动基地，而是一个能让他安稳度过发情期的“家”。

这就是Jason选择回到这里的原因。

然后……

Tim僵在原地。

然后，他在Jason发情期的时候赶过来，问正处在发情期中的Jason是否需要帮助。

而Jason的回答是“好”。

 

「Omega即使是在两波热潮间的间歇也是没有足够理智来做决定的。」

一个小人在Tim的脑海中跳出来，冷酷地提醒着他Jason的同意未必是他自己的意愿。

然而，另一个小人躲躲闪闪地出现，声音微弱却坚定。

「Jason不是你遇到过的其他Omega，他做过训练，他在开始就像平常一样和你对话，他没向你要求别的东西，哪个被发情期的情欲纠缠到失去理智的Omega会拒绝一个Beta的接近呢？」

众所周知，Beta没有标记Omega的能力，生育能力又弱。除开哥谭这块奇葩地方，其余地区大部分的Omega在选定自己的Alpha之前都更乐意与Beta们度过发情期，这是基因和千百年的传统共同作用下的选择。即使是在哥谭，那些在超级反派的不断袭击下顶住压力没有迅速结合的Omega也是这样做的。

「醒醒，Tim Drake，Beta没有足以让人感受到的信息素，即使开着门缝你也做不到无意识中影响Jason的判断力。即使你是个Alpha，但那可是Jason，难道你曾见过他屈服于某个Alpha的信息素，温顺驯服地向对方展露脆弱的咽喉与腺体吗？」

第二个小人再接再厉，Tim吞咽了一口口水，他当然知道这个问题的答案。

尽管在夜巡时所有义警都会大量使用除了刚上身时的触感有点恶心外毫无副作用的信息素中和剂，但在家里可没几个人愿意接着往身上涂这种东西。而在如何对待罪犯这个问题上，Jason不止一次和Bruce争论甚至发展到动手——并不仅限于他们的“变装时间”。

如果说Bruce的信息素水平都没能让Jason屈服于本能的话，Tim实在是没有理由相信一个单纯的“发情期”加上他这个Beta就有那个能力把Jason的脑袋搅成一团浆糊。

「身为义警就算是百分之一的概率都不能忽视！」第一个小人明显愤怒了起来，甚至不知从哪里掏出了一把扩音器，「不能确定就别做，Tim Drake，你的谨慎到哪里去了？！」

第二个小人不甘示弱，紧跟着不知从哪里掏出了扩音器，「就是谨慎才会得出这样的结论！概率太小就等于没有，你吃饭的时候还要考虑被噎死了了怎么办吗？！」

第一个小人简直进入了暴怒状态，「你这个—— 」 

“好了！”Tim深吸一口气，一手一个果断地按掉两个幻想小人，冷静地回身锁门。

无论Jason的“来吧”究竟是不是他在理智状态下做出的回答，Tim的“帮助”有没有被他误解，反正他的意思肯定不是让Tim在客厅站着不动，对吧？

至少他可以确定Jason在这一波热潮过去后的那个间歇期是清醒的，到那时再说好了， 

 

 

Tim后悔了，切实地后悔了。他的理智在尖叫，他的本能也在尖叫，而在尖叫与尖叫之间狭窄的独木桥上，Tim Drake艰难地行走着。

他就该知道被一扇门隔开的不只是处于发情期的Jason和他，还有热潮期浓度高到可以让任何一个Alpha进入发情期的Omega信息素。

好消息：Tim是一个Beta，这意味着他不像Alpha那样对信息素敏感。

坏消息：Beta的对信息素不敏感是相对的，就像比起100,80是较少的那一方，而无论100还是80.在1000面前都不够看。

他真的应该做好准备再打开卧室门的。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *差点就咕没了（心有余悸
> 
> *没有车
> 
> *只有拉灯……大概算拉灯

朝南的卧室在这样的下午明亮到有些让人睁不开眼睛，Tim尽量轻浅地呼吸来降低信息素对自己的影响，小心翼翼地踏入室内，转头避开注视阳光照射着的地方，好让自己的眼睛能尽快适应这种亮度。

甫一开门，他就意识到Jason在短短几个小时之内就能把自己的声音折腾成那副模样的原因了。Jason一直都很喜欢大窗户，如果不是因为这间安全屋有“特殊用途”，他十有八九会改买一间有着全透明大型落地窗的顶层公寓做新的安全屋，而即使是这间安全屋也有着占据了大半面墙的窗户。Tim不打算擅自猜测这其中的原因，但一个显而易见的事实是，在冬季，这种最原始的明亮等同于“温暖”；而在夏季，它意味着“炎热”。

无论究竟是何种原因让Jason没有及时注意到自己的发情期即将到来都不重要，重要的是留给Jason的剩余时间一定十分紧迫，因为他没有拉上遮光窗帘，也没有打开空调，甚至没能为自己准备几瓶饮用水。

这或许是对一个发情期的Omega来说最糟糕的环境了。

 

 

不像他从前在夜巡时偶然听到的那些Omega那样，Jason很安静，至少Tim到现在也只听到过几声断断续续的低低呻吟。这不是什么好事，高温的环境很容易就能消耗掉热潮中的Omega的体力，更何况还有一个脱水问题，现在距离Jason正式进入发情期不过几个小时，一切都还完全可逆，但再拖下去可就不一定了。

“OK，OK，你可以做到，我知道你肯定可以做到。”

Tim快速地小声自言自语，在强光的刺激下半闭着眼，跌跌撞撞地贴着墙根行走。

直到他一脚踩上某个软绵绵的东西差点摔倒。

Tim硬生生忍下惊呼——现在把Jason的注意力吸引到他身上只会更糟糕——低头看向几乎绊倒他的那个东西。

是Jason来找他时穿的半长裤，此时此刻，它连同内裤一起被脱下，胡乱的摊在地板上。

Tim像被猛地戳了一下似的慌乱地跳开，巧或者不巧地，他的视线落到了卧室中央那张双人床上。

Jason就躺在双人床的正中央，侧着脸，汗湿的刘海垂下来挡住了他的表情，毫不意外地，他全身赤裸，皮肤泛着不正常的潮红，结实的大腿半打开着——

Tim触电般飞速转身，险些被地上的半长裤再次绊倒，只是此刻的他已经没有闲暇去顾及这个了。

 

“你是Tim Drake，你是红罗宾，你是世界上仅次于Bruce的侦探。”

Tim压低声音喃喃自语，用严厉的目光盯着自己下半身兴奋起来又被裤子紧紧束缚着的某个部位。

“而它！不过是一根生殖器！用用你的大脑用用你的理智，你接受过抵抗信息素的训练，你还是一个Beta，你可以控制它！”

Tim拼命给自己打气，但是，好吧，显然像他这样的年轻人的阴茎都有自己的想法——毕竟它也有一个“头”呢，根本不必听有大脑的那个头指挥。相反，它字面意义的热血上“头”，直白地用行动表达着亢奋，翻译成人类语言大概就是“按我的来快快快赶紧——”。

剩下的内容需要被消音。 

如果神真的存在，Tim相信咖啡豆之神一定不吝于眷顾他这样一名虔诚的信徒降下神迹。可惜这世上没有神，Tim只能耗费一半心力管制自己的阴茎，再用剩下的一半的一半强行规定自己的目光远离双人床，一半的一半的一半拿来忽略Jason在床上发出的细碎呻吟，最后把剩下的那些用在对Jason不带任何成人级意义的帮助上。

绝对！不带！任何！成人级意义！的帮助！ 

窗帘是最好解决的一项，两条遮光帘一拉，屋内顿时暗了起来。Tim毫不停顿，摒除杂念，紧接着就开始专心致志地寻找空调遥控器，比寻找犯罪现场物证还要专心半分。

可惜的是寻找空调遥控器并没有什么难度，毕竟那只不过是一个空调遥控器，Jason不会没事闲的把它上六套锁关进三个保险箱再加十二位数密码藏在床底地板下面。Tim全神贯注地盯着床旁柜上被Jason短袖上衣盖着的遥控器形状的凸起，用全力忽略它旁边被收入余光的那截属于Jason的光裸手臂，迅速伸手掀开短袖，一把捞起遥控器，然后以最快的速度转身背对双人床，这才松了口气，对着空调开始设定温度。

Jason怕冷，但在发情期给他设定一个较低的环境温度绝对有利无弊，尤其是在过高的温度已经给他带来很大负担的情况下。出于这个原因，Tim将空调设在72℉，随后伸手试探了一下出风口。一切通常运转，空调运作良好，不久之后，这个房间内的温度应该就会降下来了。

只剩最后一件事要做了，为Jason提供饮水和食物，以及……某些必要的东西，如果他找得到的话。 

Tim继续目视前方平心静气只差没倒背圣经，摸索着把遥控器放回原本的位置。

冰箱在厨房，Tim进门后还没有去确认过里面的内容，不过在来的路上他有看到超市。如果Jason没能来得及准备食水，那么，来回附近的超市需要——

Tim突然僵住，属于Jason的手轻轻覆在了刚刚放下遥控器的他的手上。

稳住，Tim，稳住！你能做到！你不会输给你自己的生殖器！ 

“Jason？你还好吗？”

Tim拼命压制住回头的想法，顾不得信息素，深呼吸了好几次才勉强平复住陡然加速的心跳，试探着询问对方。Jason没有回答——Tim有些怀疑他是否听到了自己的问句——只是收拢了手指，切实地扣住Tim的右手。

Tim开始回忆他听过的那些“小鸟和蜜蜂的故事”，是的，性教育。他从父母那里学过这类东西，又被学校教过，最后还被Bruce强化了一遍，熟练到甚至可以将这些知识倒背如流。没有别的原因，身为义警你总是要处理很多突发事件，夜巡时突然遇到无防护Omega突然进入发情期自然包括在内，而且，说实话，这还挺常见的。

只是，无论理论知识再怎么丰富，在实际操作上Tim仍然是个新手中的新手，实际操作经验不是约等于零而是直接等于零。毕竟他虽然有性经验，但是还没照顾过一个Omega的发情期。如果是在夜晚时间遇到Omega突然无防护进入发情期，Tim只需要站得远远的一边守着一边给救护中心打电话就够了，那里24小时值班的Omega雇员处理这种事情比他经验丰富得多，但现在呢？

这种情况下的最佳处理办法是什么来着？

 

仅对于与Omega没有近亲血缘关系的Alpha而言，Alpha的信息素一方面会催化促进Omega的发情期，另一方面也是“我在这里”的保证。如果Tim知道Jason的“必需道具”都放在哪里，而又碰巧携带着合成Alpha信息素，问题也就解决了一大半。

……非常不巧的是，他两个都没有。

不过也不必焦虑，近亲Alpha和其他Omega的信息素对Omega来说没有什么作用，Beta几乎可以视为没有信息素，这是常识。所以，这几类人要如何让一个发情期的Omega知道自己处于他人的照料之中，不必急躁？

身体接触。

只有这一个答案，同时也是最大的问题。

要起到作用，普通的接触例如握手是不够的。他需要爬上床，躺到Jason身边，然后抱住对方提供安抚，必要时再加上抚摸。

 

……这是什么通过了就可以获得绝地大师称号的地狱级考验吗？那他还真要对绝地大师团的规模感到惊讶了。 

 

Tim咬咬牙，以最快的速度抽出右手，直奔厨房冰箱，拉开保鲜层一眼扫过后抓起几瓶矿泉水和它们旁边整齐码放的巧克力，迅速原路返回，胡乱地将食水丢到床旁的柜子上。

挑战超级马里奥最速通关不过如此。

年轻的Beta漫无边际地思考着企图占用掉大脑的全部运行空间，蹬掉鞋爬上了床。

 

如果可以回到过去，Tim一定要提醒自己：穿长衣长裤。虽然多余的这点布料的阻隔未必对现状有什么帮助，但有总是比没有强。 

尤其是现在。他的手都不知道往哪里放，真真实实的不知道往哪里放，他们之间的距离近到Tim仿佛能直接感受到Jason身体散发出来的热度，而Jason正贴在他颈侧的腺体上用力嗅闻，发情期的Omega对信息素的敏感度极高，他们用这种方法判断照顾自己的Beta究竟有没有意愿跟他们上床，并以此决定下一步举措。 

而最糟糕的是：他！有！意！愿！

Tim更加用力地闭紧双眼，如果可以的话他更希望能把眼皮焊死，同时假装自己是一台电脑，蝙蝠洞里面的那种，现在正要开始运行自我冷静程式——那个他从少年泰坦的同伴那里听来的，义警间口口相传的秘法。

 

蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光、蝙蝠侠愤怒的目光、蝙蝠侠指责的目光……

 

约一分钟后，Tim更加绝望了。有生之年他头一次如此深刻地认识到什么叫做距离产生美距离也产生恐惧，试问在无比清楚布鲁斯根本不管他们和谁上床和几个人上床怎么上床只要不随便搞出命来——多一条或者少一条都算——全部放任态度的情况下，他要怎么对蝙蝠侠产生恐惧心理？

布鲁斯自己都不是禁欲系好吗！ 

 

Jason醒来时的第一感觉就是极度的干渴，想到他失去意识前是什么状态，好吧，这一点都不让他惊讶，所以他只是接过旁边人递来的已经被贴心地拧开瓶盖的矿泉水，痛快地一饮而尽。

疑惑伴随着生理需求的满足而渐渐升起，Jason知道什么是性，就算他不知道，之前自己解决发情期时的经验也能提供参考，所以说……他十分确定“什么事都没发生”这件事。

该死的，如果现在告诉他他其实完全误解了Tim的意思，那些共进餐点的邀约只意味着一起吃饭，而“帮助”也就只意味着“帮忙看护他度过这个发情期”，就算后面还有一天半的发情期Jason也绝对要随便套上衣服破门而出躲到天涯海角，三年内不见任何“蝙蝠”相关的东西。

包括万圣节。

所以……

Jason假装仍然在喝水，偷偷瞄了一眼旁边。

然后他就被身边那只乱七八糟的小红鸟吓了一跳。

是的，用“乱七八糟”来形容毫不为过甚至还有点不够。Tim无精打采地坐在床旁的地上，从头到脚湿了个透，短袖T恤紧贴在身上，Jason毫不怀疑它现在还能拧出半盆水，裤子的状态也差不多，而他的头发，好吧，它正在往下滴水，给本来就湿透了的衣服增添更多的水负担。

简直和刚从洗衣机里捞出来还没丢进烘干机一模一样。 

“……你还好吗？”

Jason忍不住询问，顺便抬头看了一眼空调好确定它没有在之前突然爆炸冷凝水喷溅而出然后把正好站在底下的Tim浇透。别说度过发情期的经验了，他二十余年人生中，不管是自己体会到的还是从别人那里学来的，哪条经验都不包括现在这种状况好吗！

难道是刚才这间屋里恰巧达到了某个温度湿度神学度，产生了小范围强降雨？

“Jason。”Tim猛地抬起头，透过垂在眼前的湿漉漉的黑发直直地盯着他，却没有回答他的问题，“你之前说‘来帮我’的时候，还处在清醒状态吗？”

Jason眨了眨眼，又眨了眨眼，恍然大悟。

“对，是，和现在一样清醒，而且现在还可以清醒一阵直到你先把自己擦干再讨论。你想要证明的话我现在就给你倒背圆周率前一百位也没问题——再多就不行了，我就没记过那么多。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我写好了，下次更别的！ 
> 
> *大哥终于出场——在对话里，下章是正式出场 
> 
> *新加了设定，藏在文里面

如果有人问Tim他现在后不后悔之前拼命管制欲望过得度日如年，甚至在发现Jason热潮开始退去的第一秒就跳下床冲进浴室，用冷水把自己从头到脚浇了个透湿来冷静冷静的行为，那么他的回答一定是——

后悔死了。

……开玩笑的。好吧，也不全是。

谁能不后悔呢？不过即使让他失忆重来一次，Tim还是会这么选就是了。

“坐在那里想什么呢，Timmy？我还以为你之前打电话的时候就已经告诉Alfred你替他通知到位了？”

伴随突然响起的声音的还有突然贴到他脸上的冰凉，Tim切实地吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地接下矿泉水瓶，有些心虚地看了过去，却正对上Jason饶有趣味的注视。

“呃，这个，”

快点想个托辞，快！

“我在想，Ra's Al Ghul原来是Omega吗？”

Jason拧瓶盖的手僵在原处，脸上的表情飞速变幻最终定格在难以言喻，仿佛此时此刻在他面前的不是Tim Drake，是企鹅人和小丑激情热吻同时大跳脱衣舞。

“不！不是！”Tim立刻意识到不对，开始为自己辩解，“我没有想是不是他生了Talia，我只是——”

Jason扔掉手中的矿泉水，一把捂住了他的嘴。

“我知道你要问什么，下次麻烦你直接问，别扯上……”

Jason的眼神往边上飘了飘，把剩下的话吞了回去。

Tim在他手底下拼命点头，说出口的时候还没感觉，现在反应过来想象一下，一个【——】【——】【——】的Ra's Al Ghul……不打码地放出来恐怕每个看到的人都要过一次成功减1d10失败减1d100的SAN值检定。 

Jason满意地松手，捡起掉在床上的矿泉水，往床头一靠，放松地把自己丢给松软的靠垫。

“我知道你要问什么。”Jason又强调了一遍，Tim本来只是随口找的托辞，但他也确实对此怀有疑问，同时也是为了把怀孕的Ra's Al Ghul从脑子里赶出去，便没有插话，乖乖捧着自己的矿泉水。

“我之前的确是Beta。不过，虽然没有几个人用过，但是拉萨路池水也确实没有把所有性别的人都变成Omega这种功能，所以别想Ra's Al Ghul。”Jason在“别想”两个字上加了重音，偏头瞄了一眼Tim，“因为其实没多少样本，现在最合理的推测是：拉萨路池水认为有向Omega方向分化但是未能完成的Beta其实是‘有缺陷的Omega’，所以它就把这个给‘治愈’了。” 

“但是你的发情期……”Tim欲言又止，Omega的发情期有个体差异，但正常状态下这个差值不会超过12个小时，可是Jason的发情期在第二天晚上就结束了，这也是为什么他们能在第三天上午躺在一张床上看从窗帘缝隙里漏出的阳光洒在房间地板上。

“确实不规律。”Jason耸了耸肩，“长周期短周期轮着来，也不能被标记——别看我，我没试过，这个是Talia推测的——拉萨路池水自己也不带脑子，可能它对‘正常Omega’的判定标准就是这样，谁知道呢？”

“也就是说，接下来你的发情期还是会这么……突然？”

Tim谨慎挑选着措辞。

“突然倒不会，短周期也有发情前的预热期，就是不够长而已。倒是你，问这个干什么，继续‘帮忙’？”

这个调侃的语气Tim再熟悉不过了，Jason经常这样把他的敌人堵到话都说不出来，但他的敌人可不像Tim这样了解他，也没人像Tim这样和Jason躺在一张床上听到这句话。

所以，他们不会像Tim一样，知道这种时候该怎么回答。

“如果你同意的话，当然。” Tim维持着自己的声调平稳而认真，开玩笑似的的语气是蒙混过去的好方式，但Tim只想乘胜追击，“同样如果你同意的话，我想参与你将来的家庭，Dick那边我会去说，他不会不同意的。”

话毕，Tim深吸一口气，等待着Jason的回答。

Jason皱起眉，却不是生气，脸上的表情从惊讶转成茫然再转成纯粹的困惑，然后像是突然意识到了什么一样恍然大悟，语气里带上些哭笑不得。

“你是Dick的Beta？你确定他对这事……没有意见？”

“为什么Dick会有意见？”

Tim莫名其妙，和Alpha与Omega的标记绑定关系不同，Beta相对来去自由，尤其是他这种和跟随的Alpha纯粹互帮互助关系的。如果他已经跟着Dick和某个Omega组成了家庭另说，现在Dick还是单身——虽然应该是暂时的，但他一直以来的恋爱关系持续得也不长，在Tim确定会分化成Beta从而决定加入Dick的未来家庭后，更是连维持三个月以上的都没有过，因此完全不存在这方面的问题。 

Jason坐直身体，转头仔细地观察着他的表情，也跟着疑惑了起来。

“你的意思是，他没和你睡过？”

“什么？”

完全没预料到Jason居然是这么想的Tim惊呼出声，险些没能控制住自己的脸部肌肉。

“没有，Jason！我们就是纯粹的互帮互助关系，类似Alfred和Bruce，我们没上床，也没在床以外别的地方睡过！”

Jason的脸上稍稍减去了疑惑，取而代之的是难以置信。他没有说什么，然而Tim并不迟钝，就算那是Dick Grayson，前女友可能遍布全球甚至向外太空延伸的Dick Grayson，Jason这个表现也太反常了一些，除非……

“你和他曾经，在你还是Beta的时候？”

Tim抛出疑问，内心却已经确定了个百分之九十。怎么说呢，好吧，尽管是在16周岁之后才能百分百确定第二性别，但是大部分人都会用15周岁来做划分线，不为别的，在15周岁到16周岁之间才分化成Alpha或者Omega的人连0.001%都不到。问题是Jason就是死在15周岁那年，从他生日开始算到他去世，再去掉确定关系的时间，剩下的时间……

“也不能说睡过，应该叫边缘性行为？”Jason规范了一下用词，“也就一两次。” 

考虑到Dick那时候既不住在哥谭又带领着他自己的队伍，Tim实在不觉得“一两次”算是很小的数字，难怪Jason会觉得他和迪克有肉体关系——如果当事人不是他本人，就连他也要这么怀疑。 

不如说，这听起来似乎还要更合理一些。不过，说到这个…… 

“所以你是因为这个原因才隐瞒你分化成Omega这件事的？”

“什么？”

猛然接获这个疑问，Jason很是消化了一阵，满脸的不可思议。 

“不是，这个倒跟他没关系，毕竟我那时候还是Beta，我俩也没真的做什么。就……你不觉得这很尴尬吗？”

“为什么尴尬？”

见Tim没能理解，Jason张了张嘴，自暴自弃地叹了口气，开始详细解说。

“你就想象一下，我和你正在打电话，刚刚决定下一次交换情报的地点，你问我想吃什么。”

Tim点点头，这一点都不难，基本上就是这几次确定“约会”时场景的翻版。

“然后我突然跟你说，‘对了，还有件事要告诉你，我其实是Omega’，你怎么想？”

Jason一口气说完，等着看Tim的反应。

Tim跟着想象了一下，无言以对。虽然这件事本身并没有什么问题，但是怎么说呢？放在这个时候讲确实很奇怪。

“其实是你倒是无所谓，只是有点尴尬而已。”Jason补充，“你再想象一下，我和Bruce在夜巡中遇见，一起走了一段距离，然后我突然对他说，‘我要告诉你一件事，我其实是Omega。’，就，懂了吧。能瞒多久瞒多久，我可一点都不想让他知道这事。”

Tim脑内模拟了一下那个沉默着两两相对的场景，发自内心的赞同起了Jason不说的做法。就像他最后还是依靠蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光坚持了相当长一段时间，知道Bruce不会对此有负面反应是一回事，说出来是另一回事。超英圈子里不止一个人——或者应该说大部分人——默契地拿蝙蝠侠当做需要冷静时的想象对象，也没见他们中的任何一个告诉Bruce是吧？

这可是连小队内部玩真心话大冒险时都不会用上的究极惩罚！明明大家都知道蝙蝠侠不会杀人，更不会因为这种事就把当事人暴打一顿，但是还是没有一个人敢告诉他这件事。这就是传说中的“我们每个人都知道他不会做什么但是就是有一种如果告诉他的话一定会死的感觉”！ 

这真是太可怕了。

“Jason，”Tim轻咳了一声，努力把蝙蝠侠知道这件事后的反应从脑内删除，看向不知在想什么表情严肃的Jason，“你还没回答我。”

“什么？哦，你确定Dick不会有意见我就同意，现在的问题不是这个。”

Jason沉重地叹息，表情愈发严肃起来。 

“现在的问题？”

Tim跟着紧张起来，这个语气，Jason绝对是注意到了什么他没有注意到的，而且还相当重要，他忽略了什么？ 

“自从你二十分钟之前提到了Ra's Al Ghul，我现在脑子里都是怀孕的Ra's Al Ghul孕吐的Ra's Al Ghul【亲身】给Talia喂奶的Ra's Al Ghul。”

Jason一口气念完这一长串，伸手拍了拍跟着想象了起来脸色煞白的Tim的肩膀，语重心长。

“你的错，你来解决，或者至少，不能只有我一个人死。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *久违的更新……稍微找回了点手感

Tim很擅长应付宴会，尤其是那种汇集了哥谭上层人物，充斥着假笑、握手与香槟气味的宴会。大部分情况下他会好好扮演一个哥谭人民心中的Tim Drake，赢得众人或真或假的赞美，但今天除外。

用上从Bruce那里学来的心理学技巧，Tim很轻松地从人们的视野中逃脱，退到不起眼的宴会边缘。Dick还被人围在中央，暂时没有闲暇顾及Tim这边，很好，他真的需要一点空间来思考……

思考某些他刚刚才意识到的、关于Jason的问题。

出席这次宴会的只有Dick和他，Bruce的理由是需要照顾Damian，但Tim知道他肯定在蝙蝠洞追查最近的案件；Damian则是因为他还没有度过分化成Alpha的社会适应期；然后是Jason，现在八成在夜巡，剩下两成正懒洋洋地窝在安全屋里看书的Jason，他不会、不想……好吧，他不能出现在这里。一个虚构的身份能解决很多麻烦，但不包括这个——Jason Todd已经死了， Wayne家现在只有三个儿子。

Tim当然不是第一次意识到这件事，更不会因为和Jason确立关系就贸然觉得自己已经可以插手他们间的复杂问题，他的态度始终没有改变，改变的是Jason，准确地说，是Jason的第二性别。

Beta没有发情期，游离在家族之外独自生存并不是问题，但Omega不一样。Tim承认Jason的能力，然而没人能在热潮时保持原本的战斗力，抛开红头罩的仇家不谈，哥谭这个充斥着无差别袭击的地方本来也不适合Oemga单独度过热潮。

没错，他现在有Tim了，但是Tim不可能一直留在哥谭，他有自己的团队，需要满世界跑的那种，Jason的发情期又不稳定，再出现半个月前那种状况，Tim极有可能帮不上他。毕竟从Jason借助拉萨路池水恢复到现在不过一年半，其中大部分时间他又在Talia那里被人好好看护着，真正自己度过发情期的次数屈指可数。到现在他只遇到过一次因为周期突然改变而导致的热潮提前，但之后呢？Jason才20岁，距离停止发情还有几十年，Tim不可能放任他冒险。

最好的办法是换一个城市生活，对Jason Todd来说这很简单，但红头罩不行。现今能称得上安全的城市肯定是有义警保护的城市，Omega的本能加上他自己的谨慎，Jason绝不会选择在他毫不了解的地方度过发情期，就连Tim也不会赞同。然而，Jason不可能对他在熟悉周围环境时看到的犯罪视而不见，其他义警更不可能在注意到他后允许红头罩出现在自己的领地上。如果改去没有义警保护的城市，Jason就等于成为了新城市的保护者——这对他自己的发情期安全问题毫无帮助。

或许中心城可以，Tim思考着，中心城的义警Barry Allen的领地欲在义警中算是很弱的那等，鉴于神速力带来的高代谢水平，Tim猜他应该是一个Beta。他不会杀人，但对杀人的义警也不是特别排斥。至于中心城的罪犯，无赖帮不杀人，而且基本不会无差别袭击；专门针对闪电侠的那些逆闪电们不像小丑，他们是真的专注于闪电侠，很少波及他人；至于格鲁德这类，哥谭只有更多没有更少，至少大猩猩还不会像毒藤女那样到处抛洒信息素。

不过，Tim并不打算向Jason提出这个建议。一是因为他们无论哪个都和中心城义警私交甚少，实在不好意思去寻求对方的庇护；二是因为，或许还有更好的办法。

只要Jason不在哥谭动手，他和Bruce并不是不能共处，双方各退一步，让感情压过理念的分歧，一切就可以这样（暂时地）解决。

诚然，Jason并不把哥谭视为Bruce不可侵犯的领地，但他同样也不觉得哥谭应该只属于他，这就让事情简单很多。再加上Jason本来就只在预计发情期的前后回到哥谭，在这样短的时间里，发生足以激怒他并让这愤怒胜过其他一切的事件的可能性不大，这令整件事的可行性又提高了一截。

这样一想，是否要恢复Jason的身份反倒是次要的，重点是在给他恢复身份的过程中，由另一个人——比如Tim，他很确定Bruce会将这一部分任务交给他——递给Bruce的全套身份资料，包括第二性别的那种。

Tim十分认同Jason关于当面和Bruce讨论这些很尴尬的那部分言论，实际上，他也没把他和Jason改善关系改善到床上去了这件事告诉给Bruce。这不是勇气不勇气的问题，和他没有告诉Dick自己想要解除关系的原因是Jason也不一样——毕竟Bruce没和他们之中的任何一个人睡过是吧——单纯就是，呃，明知蝙蝠侠不杀人但仍然令路边小混混对他产生恐惧的“蝙蝠侠震慑”？

所以，“恢复Jason的身份”是一个非常好的踏板，唯二的需要是双方的意见——尽管Tim觉得他们都不会反对，但还是应该事前询问一下——以及合适的时间。

后者的意思就是等到Damian的社会适应期过去再提，脑子进水的人才会把刚分化的Alpha和无血缘关系的Omega放在一起，更不要说Jason还是发情期紊乱的那种。

Tim自己是一个Beta，除去Bruce和Dick，他的亲密好友和队友要么不是Alpha，要么就根本不属于普通人类的范畴。不过这并不成什么问题，即使都是义警个体差异也小不到哪里去，推测不能当预知未来用。只需要注意一下罗宾回归夜巡的时间就可以，Tim相信Bruce的判断。

况且自Tim对Dick和Jason的关系有了全新的认识后，呃，他还没准备好如何面对Dick。　　

Tim抬头瞄了一眼人群中挂着恰当表情时不时点头附和身边人意见的Dick，把自己藏得更隐蔽了一些。

 

 

上流社会不代表素质良好，Dick早在他刚刚被Bruce收养的时候就知道这件事了。尤其Bruce在外形象还是游手好闲想一套是一套的花花公子富二代，想来他们这边语带讥讽地找找乐子的家伙从来不少。

Dick倒是不介意应付他们，Bruce这个对外形象其实非常有利于隐藏身份——比如现在，在一般Alpha的社会适应期平均一周左右的时候，Damian已经在家待了两周，Bruce仍然以“社会适应期”为借口不带他出席。虽然实际原因是他要调查最近的连环案件，Damian的社会适应期也的确没过，但这群人自然而然就会脑补出“Bruce Wayne对儿子和其他人一样长度的社会适应期十分不满，于是以这种方式来吹嘘自己的Alpha儿子比其他Alpha更有能力。”之类的原因，然后心照不宣地互相微笑，再凑过来对出席的Dick和Tim释放出一点怜悯。

Dick一点都不想对他们科普“Alpha的社会适应期长短与他作为Alpha的能力毫无关系。”这类知识，这群人越是这么以为，对义警隐藏身份就越有帮助。所以他只是拿出笑容，好好地扮演一个对自己的“谎言”已经被戳破一无所知的青年。

事实上，Alpha分化后社会适应期的长度是由他或她的服从性来决定的，这也就是为什么Alpha义警的社会适应期普遍要长。无论性种，能成为义警的都是种群里攻击性高、更加独立自主、想要领导而不是被领导的那一部分。作为义警，又不能像普通人一样可以做到对Omega平时的信息素无动于衷就算合格。哥谭可是有毒藤女的，Dick可以肯定，在Damian做到在普通的发情期Omega的信息素下坚持半个小时以上之前，Bruce绝不会放他夜巡。

Dick当初的适应期就足足有三个月之久，而Damian，作为来到Bruce身边之前一直被Talia当做未来领导者教育的Alpha，如果说他一要花上四个月或者更长才能度过适应期也不令人意外。

也就是说，接下来几个月Dick都要替Bruce出席这样的宴会，然后像今天一样面对众人自以为掩藏得很好实则快要从目光中满溢出来的戏谑。

该说还好他不是一个人面对这些吗？

但是今天围过来的人好像有点多啊……

Dick趁着谈话的间隙抬头扫视了一下会场，并以一个义警的敏锐迅速捕捉到了Tim的身影——本应该和他一样被围攻，此时此刻却躲在角落里一身轻松地摸鱼发呆的Tim的身影。

 

 

解决了目前最迫切的问题，Tim终于可以抽出空去思考一些不那么紧要的事情。

比如，现在Dick和Jason之间的关系。

Jason那天并没有透露太多，不过对Tim来说已经足够了。Jason在做Dick的Beta时并没有比较的对象，复活回来之后也没有和任何人谈到这方面，会产生误会再正常不过，但现在不一样。

他们都知道Dick会和人一夜情，但是和认识很久的人仅仅是一夜情？Dick才不会这么做。Dick会全身心投入每一段恋情，也会在分手后很快开启新的生活，还会和并不熟悉的人仅因为生理需要而暂时地一拍即合，但如果他对那个人没有一点爱情意味的感情而那个人又是他熟悉的人，Dick绝不会随随便便和对方搞上床。

Jason和Dick不太一样，没有感情基础他不会轻易和哪个人上床，和他是Beta还是Omega无关。而且，细算一下，被医生以外的人当成标准的分化期结束年龄是15岁，而Jason死时就是15岁，哪怕从Jason生日一过就开始计算，撑死也就半年多，更不必说Dick已经单飞又领着泰坦，基本没什么时间回哥谭……

好吧，这事不能细想，Tim及时拉住自己狂奔的思维，强行调头向另一边展开思考。

即使刨除Tim自己的感情偏向，让Dick来做那个和Jason组建家庭的Alpha也是目前状况的最优解。布鲁德海文离哥谭很近；三人互相知根知底，不必担心义警身份的问题，同时也省掉了磨合的麻烦；而且非常明显的是，至少他们曾经的关系并不那么纯洁。

问题出在“现在”，Tim可以确定的是直到目前为止，Dick和Jason的私交仍处在脱下制服便再无交集的阶段。Tim插手推动不是不行，却说不上合适，况且……

“Tim，你躲在这里干什么？”

认出来人的声音，Tim迅速调整好表情，装作若无其事地抬头看向Dick。

“思考问题，比较私人的那种。”

 

 

听到这样的回答，Dick留神观察了Tim的表情——很正常，看来并不是什么大问题。

也是，从Tim打电话给他到现在不过几天时间，依Tim的性格，要在这么短的时间里就搞出乱子实在不太可能。

既然Tim已经说了是“比较私人的那种”，Dick并不打算追问。不过，好不容易从那群“上流社会的高级人士”的包围中挣脱，Dick一点都不着急回到他们中间去，见有人向他们这边看来，Dick立刻装作和Tim认真交谈的模样。

“你有多余的安全屋借我睡一晚吗？我的安全屋最近运气不太好，你知道的。”

Dick压低声音，仿佛在讨论什么攸关生死的问题——实际上说的是这种无关生死仅关他今晚睡哪儿的内容就是了。

Tim当然知道，上次被毁的可不只是Jason一间安全屋。比起Jason，Dick的运气要更差一些，他主要在布鲁德海文活动，在哥谭本来就没设置太多安全屋，还被一口气包圆毁了，庄园那边现在又回不去，着实有点惨。

“没问题，剧院那里，你知道的。”

Tim同样低声回复。

Dick松了一口气，拍拍他的肩膀。

“太好了，我可不怎么想去睡宾馆，不是又被这帮人包围就是被臭虫包围。”

“为什么不去问Jason？他肯定有多余的安全屋。”

Tim明知故问，Dick脸上一僵，过了几秒才勉强地回复。

“我和他，呃，有些问题。”

这样的回答约等于什么都没有说，即使是没有受过专业训练的普通人都能看出来他隐瞒着什么，但Tim并没有追问下去，而是顺势转移了话题。 

“我有段时间没去那间安全屋了，你可能要先收拾一下。” 

今天到这里就足够了，毕竟决断权不在他这里，他还要先去问Jason的意见。


End file.
